


Похороны

by Disk_D



Category: Herbert West - Reanimator - H.P. Lovecraft, LOVECRAFT H. P. - Works
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Horror, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 08:05:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disk_D/pseuds/Disk_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Уэст и рассказчик отправляются на кладбище, чтобы выкопать недавно похороненную старую женщину для экспериментов с оживлением. Конечно, слухи о том, что усопшая была ведьмой, они считают следствием глупых суеверий.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Похороны

**Author's Note:**

> Написан для команды Лавкрафта на ФБ-2013.

Мне была известна придирчивость моего друга в выборе образцов для эксперимента, и поэтому я недоверчиво переспросил:  
— Вы уверены, что она и впрямь подходит? Ей же лет шестьдесят было, организм наверняка изношен болезнями. Да и умерла она, по слухам, еще вчера, так что о свежести речь тоже не идет.  
— Будто я сам не знаю, — проворчал Уэст, поправляя ланцеты, разложенные на столе идеально ровно. Прием давно закончился, а темнота по-осеннему рано опустилась на Мискатоникскую долину. — И что вы предлагаете? Наша с вами... заслуга... что никто из пациентов за две недели не умер.  
Я поспешно предложил дождаться чьей-нибудь смерти в поножовщине — что сплошь и рядом случалось на заводе, рабочие-мигранты с которого и были нашими основными пациентами, и не столь редко случалось в конце Понд-стрит, улице, дом на которой мы выбрали для практики, проживания и чудовищных экспериментов.  
Уэст ничего не ответил. Он стоял спиной, и мне не было видно выражения его лица; он продолжал рассеянно перебирать недавно продезинфицированные инструменты. Я знал, что он все последние дни бился над улучшением своего раствора, скорректировал, как сам утверждал, формулу, получив омерзительную зеленоватую жидкость, и теперь жаждал испробовать ее на практике. Вчера за завтраком — то есть за тем унылым его подобием, что при наших средствах его заменяло, — мой друг клялся, что нашел необходимую химическую малость, бывшую препятствием в опытах с человеческим материалом, и на этот раз эксперимент будет удачен, как никогда.  
Так что ни бродячие псы, ни одичалые кошки в этот раз нам не годились. Я припомнил, с каким холодным сожалением Уэст упомянул о нашей хорошей работе, помешавшей в эти дни смерти победить жизнь, чтобы после быть побежденной наукой, и подумал не без трепета, что мой друг может и не захотеть дожидаться, когда несчастный случай возникнет сам собой.  
Полчаса спустя мы направлялись на кладбище, пересекая пустыри быстро и бесшумно, как две тени во тьме.  
Я мало знал о женщине, чей труп мы собирались добыть, по сути, едва ли больше того, что уже сказал Уэсту; ей было около шестидесяти лет, она затворницей жила с взрослым неразговорчивым внуком на Гринвич-стрит, умерла скоропостижно, скорее всего, вчера и была похоронена сегодня утром; то, что она никогда не обращалась за врачебной помощью ни к нам, ни к кому-либо из наших знакомых коллег, говорило либо об отменном здоровье (что сомнительно в ее возрасте), либо о крайней бедности - что вряд ли, если вспомнить ее темный и ветхий, но большой, достойный старый дом, - либо, наконец, о скрытности или маразме исполинских масштабов. Звали ее Абигайл Джоунс. Вот и все.  
К этому, конечно, не стоило прибавлять глупых слухов и сплетен — среди пьяни и рвани всех мастей, заселивших этот участок долины, поговаривали, что старая Абигайл давно еще спуталась с какой-то нечестивой силой; иными словами, ее считали то ли ведьмой, то ли чем-то схожим. Возможно, как думалось мне, это и стало причиной таких поспешных похорон — а впрочем, быть может, наследникам просто хотелось побыстрее управиться с неприятным делом и без помех приступить к дележу имущества.   
Как бы то ни было, мы шли в ночи на кладбище, неся с собой все необходимое, а прохладный октябрьский воздух неприятно бодрил меня.  
Наше старое доброе кладбище, лишившееся, благодаря нам, уже не одного постояльца, было довольно большим и заросшим; хоронили на нем обычно бедняков, но время от времени мы встречали среди простых надгробий массивные, с потемневшими завитками резьбы плиты подороже или даже целые статуи — в весьма дурном вкусе, — сложившие в молитве каменные руки, испачканные птицами. Мне было известно, что дальше, у реки, есть даже несколько склепов.  
Моего друга все то, что было _над_ кладбищенской землей, интересовало только тогда, когда мы напрямую сталкивались с "отклонением от нормы", становившимся нам помехой. В таком случае особо упорное надгробие подвергалось критической отповеди невысокого, худого и физически не слишком сильного Уэста и полностью переходило на мое попечение, — покуда Уэст бродил вокруг, разоряясь насчет глупости человеческой, забывающей о жизни, но почитающей смерть бессмысленной пышностью.   
Но, глядя на место успокоения Абигайл Джоунс, мы не знали, что и думать.  
— Надо же, — я провел пальцами по свежему шву, намертво сводящему дверь и каменную стену воедино.  
Мы искали свежую могилу на окраине кладбища, там, где лес уже сливается с ним, — ведьму похоронили в лесу, как гласили слухи, а записи в кладбищенской книге (взлом Уэсту давался лучше, чем мне, но я верил ему на слово) говорили об этом крайнем участке, не распространяясь о прочем. И, разумеется, мы были удивлены, когда нашли то, что нашли. Это определенно не было могилой — в обычном понимании; но и на склеп не слишком походило. Представьте себе верхний каменный саркофаг фараонов, только цельный и строго прямоугольный, немного увеличьте в размерах, добавьте дверь, доходящую вам до локтя, если вы моего роста, и до плеча, если вы ростом с Уэста, выбейте прямиком на ней "Абигайл Джоунс. По крайней мере, мы молились", — и вы получите ясное представление о том, как выглядело то, что, по всему, было могилой пожилой жительницы Новой Англии нашей прогрессивной эпохи.  
— Поверить не могу, — покачал мой друг головой, когда мы дважды обошли "склеп", обшарив каждый его кусочек с фонарем: ничего, кроме темного камня. — Кажется, придется делать подкоп.  
Я отозвался в том духе, что попробовать можно, но в моем шепоте - во время своих вылазок мы не рисковали разговаривать в полный голос, — я сам отчетливо слышал неприятные мне нотки. Мне стало не по себе. Я провел ладонью по вспотевшему лбу и сунул руку в карман, нащупать рукоять револьвера, — но это меня совсем не успокоило.  
Уэст ковырял шов острием лопаты.  
— Из чего он? Цемент? Может, получится разбить?  
— Уэст, послушайте... Знаете, мне кажется, нам лучше уйти.  
— Что? Сейчас? Мы половину кладбища оббегали, разыскивая эту могилу, и вот теперь вы хотите уйти, оставив единственный в округе труп, кое-как тянущий на образец?  
— Уэст, я... завтра на заводе выдают жалованье, они все точно перепьются, передерутся и хорошенько поубивают друг друга, у нас будет полно образцов... боже мой, Уэст, поглядите только на это! Поглядите! Разве это склеп? Разве это могила? Что можно похоронить внутри нее? Разве это на что-нибудь похоже?   
— Модерн творит с архитектурой и худшее, — ответил он спокойно, втыкая лопату в землю. — Подумаешь — маразматическая причуда... А если вы считаете, что ее кремировали, и жалеете усилий, то успокойтесь - в книге ничего насчет этого не было. Давайте-ка наперед наляжем как следует, может, удастся поколебать этот цемент, а если нет, то подкопаемся — фундамент тут вряд ли основателен, до рассвета еще добрых часов пять, мы должны успеть.  
Я хотел отговорить его, но не нашел больше слов, и только поставил свой фонарь, притушив его, на ближайший камень, чтобы взять в руки лопату.  
Дверь не поддалась, разумеется, — в глубине души я знал, что иначе быть и не может, — и мы стали копать у торцовой стены. Уэст, орудовавший лопатой с неожиданной энергией, уже скрылся в яме по плечи, и, наконец, торжествующим шепотом окликнул меня, отдыхавшего на куче земли сверху... отдыхавшего? нет, это нельзя назвать отдыхом. Я пытался смотреть во все стороны сразу, держа револьвер наготове, меня мучило отвратное предчувствие, и я мог поклясться, что порывы ветра стали короче, но пронзительнее, а под моими ботинками хрустнул иней, когда я слез вниз и склонился над ямой, чтобы поглядеть на подкоп.  
— Все, стена кончилась, видите? Тут дальше внизу какая-то глина, копать стало труднее, но явно...  
Он продолжал говорить, указывая на узкий черный провал, шириной не больше кошачьего лаза, откопанный нашими стараниями и уходивший прямиком под странный склеп, но тут в лесу, расстилавшимся за нашими спинами, послышался какой-то тихий шум.  
Я замер; в эту мучительнейшую секунду мне показалось, что руки и ноги у меня отнялись намертво и их придется ампутировать.  
Но мгновение спустя я одним рывком вытащил из ямы ошеломленного Уэста, схватил свой фонарь свободной рукой, погасив его, скинул за кучу земли все наши "садовые принадлежности" и вместе со своей ношей в несколько перебежек, огибая деревца, нырнул за ближайшие каменные надгробия ярдах в пятнадцати от этого чудовищного склепа - ни одного захоронения ближе не было, зато дальше, по кладбищу, можно было нащупать путь для отступления.  
— Вы что, заболели? — изрек наконец Уэст, изрядно помятый мной в этом процессе; и без того перепачканный землей из ямы, а теперь вдавленный в дерн и склизкий камень, он смотрел на меня с негодованием, а его шепот был громче, чем следовало; мне же он показался раскатом грома.   
— Тс-с, — прошипел я ему в самое ухо. — Я слышал... там кто-то есть.  
Уэст притих и, освободившись от моего локтя, выглянул из-за мшистого надгробия, пытаясь высмотреть что-нибудь в лесу; я собирался последовать его примеру, бессмысленно уверяя себя, что то расстояние, что уже пролегло между нами и гробницей, лучше, чем ничего.   
— Вы погасили фонарь? — спросил вдруг Уэст едва слышно, по-прежнему вглядываясь за камень. Шум со стороны леса стал слышнее, хотя все еще казался очень тихим.  
— Да.  
— А мой? Он стоял с другой стороны.  
Мне нечего было ответить. Оцепенение вернулось в конечности, в голове зазвенело.  
Я осторожно выглянул, прижимаясь к камню и земле так плотно, словно и сам был уже мертв.  
Мне трудно описать то, что я увидел.   
Я надеюсь до сих пор, что зрение, утомленное врачебной работой на износ и бессонной ночью, обманутое расстоянием, странным светом, воображением и взвинченное смертельным испугом, могло исказить для меня то, что происходило на самом деле. Я надеюсь, что это так, хотя и страшусь мысли о темных глубинах, скрытых во мне самом, коли то, что предстало моим глазам - моя собственная выдумка. Нет! Обманываться бессмысленно, ведь я видел все это не один.  
При слабом, едва различимом, притушенном свете фонаря Уэста, забытого нами на коряге недалеко от ямы, мы смотрели, как из леса тянется шуршащая вереница. Сливающиеся с тенями и выходящие из них, облеченные чужой плотью, ростом с ребенка и ростом с дом, шевелящиеся, волочащие тонкие ноги и задевающие головой траву, толкающие перед собой холод, перебирающие землю копытами и лапами, воздевающие руки; всех мастей, всех обличий, они тянулись без конца, и шорох стоял над ними, когда они остановились у склепа. Дверь распахнулась, и с торжествующим гулом из темного, геометрического абриса склепа они вытащили длинный сверток, укутанный в саван.   
Я ничего не потеряю уже в ваших глазах, если добавлю, что сверток этот бился, вопил и рыдал, и в голосе его, похожем на голос старой женщины, ничего нельзя было разобрать сквозь мольбы и вопли, кроме беспрестанно повторяемого "нет"; он поплыл над длинной, извивающейся змеей существ, передаваемый руками, рогами, лапами, когтями, костями, и тьма лесная скрыла его от нас.   
Уэст тихо выдохнул, и этот звук, такой человеческий, и тепло человека возле меня единственно не дали мне тогда сойти с ума.  
Ибо секунду спустя я увидел _другой сверток_ , длиною с лежащего человека, туго спеленутый полотнами белее снега, пронесенный величественно над ними и невесомо уложенный в гробницу. 

Я пришел в себя от того, что Уэст тряс меня за плечи и очень холодными пальцами проверял на шее пульс. Мы были одни за надгробием, и в лесу впереди никого не было. Тьма понемногу серела; рассвет был не за горами.  
— Это... эти... вы... вы видели...  
— Я не поручусь за все, — покачал Уэст головой, — все же очки мне нужны не для потехи. — Он пожал плечами. — Не знаю, что это за феномен. Ни малейшего представления не имею. Ни малейшего. Но он, безусловно, достоин основательного изучения.  
Он встал и отряхнулся.  
— Эти странные создания ушли обратно в лес, — бросил он через плечо, невозмутимо направляясь к склепу.  
Я вскочил и бросился за ним.  
Дверь была так же глухо замазана цементом, как и накануне.  
— Вы что, собираетесь продолжать? — боюсь, мой сдавленный смешок походил на истерический. — Нас опередили, мой друг, трупа там больше нет, вы сами это видели.  
— Видел, - медленно проговорил Уэст. — Абигайл Джоунс... или как ее там звали на самом деле... ее там, похоже, и правда больше нет. Но зато...  
Он остановился возле подкопа и задумчивым долгим взглядом поглядел на яму.  
Из чернеющего узкого провала тянуло по ногам ледяным холодом.

Я сказал, наверное, все слова, которые знал, во всех мыслимых сочетаниях, и Уэст в кои-то веки поддался — мы собрали наше снаряжение и ушли с кладбища. Грязные, как свиньи, уставшие, как собаки, мы тащились домой без какого бы то ни было материала, и я, как уже сказал, до сих пор не поручусь, что то, что мы видели, было чистой правдой. Позднее мы не обсуждали этого и никогда не навещали больше лесную окраину кладбища, но Уэст, кажется, остался при мнении, что это какая-то причуда природной механики, не более. В конце концов, он человек науки.   
Но когда в то утро я смотрел на него, идущего рядом со мной в задумчивом молчании, молчании ученого, холодно просчитывающего новые данные, примеряющего их к тому, что уже знакомо, я впервые подумал о том, что предстоит в будущем и мне, и ему, и как может окончиться наша жизнь.  
И мысли эти были нерадостными.


End file.
